The Dance
by Silver Writing Bug
Summary: Sakura invites Naruto to a party, hoping to embaress him. But what if he ends up embarressing her? 2-shot
1. A Party for the Ninja

**Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. You wanted True Wings, but unfortunately I haven't been able to get to the library lately. Just to let you know, I'm still here. Enjoy!**

It all started with a party.

It was a pretty big party, too. It had the whole shebang, to. Balloons, dance floor, everything. Of course, that was something you should expect of Ino Yamanaka.

So how the hell did Naruto find himself going to it? Oh yeah. Let's reminisce together, shall we?

_"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called, Sasuke trailing behind her with that broody look on his face._

_Naruto, who was turned away from Sakura at the usual Team 7 meeting place, narrowed his eyes. This was looking suspicious. For one, Sakura never talked to him like that. You know, all friendly like. Two, she had that happy_ _sound to her voice when she was just about to humiliate/ beat someone up._

_So, it was slowly and expectantly Naruto turned around, plastering a (fake) trademark grin on his face. "Whaddya want, Sakura?"_

_Sakura's grin faltered for a moment, as though she was deciding something, but then shook it off. "There's going to be a party at the community dance center tonight! It's organized by Ino! Want to come?"_

_"Would I!" Naruto shouted happily. However, this happiness was as fake as Purple People Eaters (I mean, come on! People eaters aren't purple!). A million different scenarios raced through his head._

_She wanted to trick him. She was joking. She was going to humiliate him in front of the public somehow. She was part of a conspiracy to murder him. She was a people eater and was going to eat him. She was mental. She was trying to impress Sasuke (?). She actually wanted him to go to the dance with… her… (Wahahahahahahahahaha!). She had decided that he would feel left out. She thought if he figured out he would complain to her about not telling him. She was dying and was trying to live out her life by enjoying life with everyone. She… she… she… could not be serious!_

_"When?" Naruto asked. This was a cleverly concocted genjutsu. _

_So Sakura couldn't see, Naruto secretly did a "Kai" to see if the scene disappeared. Nope. _

_"Um… around 7! It's a costume party." She wanted to stick itching powder in his clothes. She was telling him it was a costume party so he would dress up and then when he came no one else would be dressed up. That would be humiliating. _

_Naruto grinned. "Sure! I'll be there." She was luring him there so the Akatsuki could capture him. _

_Sakura grinned almost painfully. "Thanks." She then turned to yell at a late Kakashi._

Naruto sat in a corner, trying to pretend he was enjoying himself. He just wasn't.

First, he had been right. Sakura had lied to him about the costume party. Lucky he had sent a clone to scout out the party so he would be prepared. No, it wasn't a costume party. Yes, Ino organized it. Obviously Sakura wanted to be a bully, but why else did she want him here?

"H-hi N-naruto" A stuttering voice said from behind him.

"Oh! Hi Hinata!" Naruto turned to look at the blue-haired girl. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Despite how Naruto acted, he knew perfectly well Hinata liked him. Also, he was quite fond of the girl, though not enough to love her like she did. However, he knew if he spent more time with her he would like her. Definitely.

Hinata blushed a bright red. "Y-yes, thank you."

Naruto smiled briefly before looking gloomily back at the dancers.

"D-d-do you like t-to d-dance, Naruto?" Hinata asked bravely, noticing his gloomy look.

Naruto turned and gave a small, sad smile. "I don't dance. Or, I can't dance to save my life."

Hinata blinked and blushed, not daring to say anything else. However, Sakura heard. Her plan to embarrass Naruto had just taken a new path.

"How do you know you can't dance, Naruto? You might be good."

_Ah. It was her plan to embarrass me, and now she found a new direction. Oh dear, how gullible she thinks I am._

"I don't know… everyone always tells me I'm horrible at it. And everything else too, for that matter."

Ino quickly caught on to Sakura's plan. "C'mon Naruto! Show us! You can't be _that _bad!" _Oh, yes you can. _Ino smirked.

Naruto knew that his mask would've frowned, and then said a reluctant "Sure…", So that's exactly what Naruto did.

He walked up to the dance floor, and began to dance.

All the girls could do was stare.

Naruto was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. This was amazing! It looked like the motions of water, smooth and graceful and incredibly flawless. Every move was graceful, every step a whole world of emotions… It was gorgeous, and incredibly unfair. How could anyone be this good? It was like this boy had a river in him, and was going with the flow. Soon, everyone stopped dancing and stared at him.

Naruto closed his eyes and let the beat wash over him. He poured his soul in the dance, and felt the music become a part of him. The steps were written in the music, he just had to listen and put them into motion. Naruto knew for a fact if they played the song over he would've moved the same. This was as easy as breathing. He didn't notice even when everyone else stopped to watch.

Hinata, like everyone else in the room, stared at Naruto with nothing short of awe. Not to sully her crushes name, but… Naruto was sloppy, clumsy and goofy! And yet he dance flawlessly with ease! _He… must be hiding his talent at everything,_ Hinata realized. A new respect and a burst of passion bloomed in Hinata. _So… so strong and cool!_

Sakura and Ino look at each other altogether stunned. They had been planning on completely humiliating Naruto with his bad dancing and awkward movements, but had completely been stunned by this display of newfound grace. It was mesmerizing, it was tantalizing, it was… totally hot. And so un-Naruto-ish. Then… why had Naruto said that everyone thought he was really bad?

Sasuke was only at the party because he'd have a bunch of stalkers at his house if he didn't come. He spoke from personal experience, if that was creepy enough. They had waited outside his windows and when he was nearly asleep… they had invaded his house and dragged him to the dance center! It was horrible.

He hated parties, and would much rather be training in the woods. After all, what could he learn at a party? But there was something he could learn.

Naruto could _dance. _

Not just some crackerjack street walk. No, it was a mastery of perfection. There were a million words you could call it. Naruto didn't even seem to notice that other people had stopped dancing, so he continued on, seemingly off in his own little world of rhythm and music. Sasuke had to wonder where he was trained, because that couldn't be pure talent.

Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten True Wings. I finally got to the library though, and am nearly finished. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly. **

Naruto continued in his graceful dance, not stopping or pausing. Despite what anyone thought, he was quite aware that everyone else had stopped. He was also aware of what everyone else was thinking.

In reality, Naruto had a kekkai genkai, called Hijutsu: Seirei Tsuki Buyou (**Rough translation: Secret Art: Spirit Moon Dance. I'm not skilled with Japanese, so this might say something completely different, but…). **It was a line mostly born to girls, but Naruto had apparently inherited it.

Seirei Tsuki Buyou was from his mother's side, which was obvious. It allowed the user to create elaborate genjutsus, put someone to sleep, confuse someone, etc. The drawback was that it was only available at night, when the moon rose. It wasn't available when there was a new moon, either. Also, you actually had to dance. It would work if your taijutsu was integrated in your dancing, but otherwise you would just be a sitting duck.

Naruto, like many before him, had created a taijutsu that allowed him to dance and attack.

In fact, he was extrememly intelligent, though most didn't believe him. In fact, his I.Q. could rival Shikamaru's! And now, Naruto was using his intelligence to carefully weave a trap for his enemies.

All the people who had wronged, annoyed or humiliated Naruto in some way were immediately placed under a genjutsu.

Sasuke blinked, suddenly getting the feeling he was in a genjutsu. Turning, he rubbed his eyes, and suddenly his sluggish brain remembered something. It was… kai… Sluggishly, the Raven placed his hands in the sign that would release the genjutsu. His brain quickened, and then he realized that only Naruto could have done that! Unless it was an enemy ninja. Turning to Naruto, dark obsidian met infinite blue.

Had Naruto's eyes always had a silver sheen?

And then he knew that this was revenge. _We sort of deserve it._ Was the last thought Sasuke thought before he fell under the sleep genjutsu.

~0~

Naruto grinned at the effect his genjutsu was having on everyone. It was hard to separate the innocent from the guilty, but he had managed it. Everything was going according to plan. Usually Naruto would never think of revenge, but they had gone to far. He needed something to release his stress. This was perfect.

He stopped, and paused, enjoying the effect of his genjutsu.

The guilty were screaming, running like a bunch of sissies. Some were lying on the floor, sobbing and crying, others kneeling. Sakura was trying to climb up the wall, staring at some unseen terror on the floor. The innocent were standing, looking either confused, scared, or just plain bored.

Naruto caught Hinata's eyes, and then Shikamaru and Choji. Lastly, he turned to Shino. He was glad Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee weren't here. That would just create more trouble. The group left, and Naruto explained that it was a genjutsu, and that it would lift in the morning. The others caught on quickly, laughingn at what would soon become a private joke.

~0~

After a few days, the guilty were released from the hospital, except for Sasuke since he had just been asleep. They had been quite subdued the following days, and Naruto (And with grudging realization, Sasuke) enjoyed the silence of the pinkette. Sakura, of course, knew exactly who cast the genjutsu. She was considerably nicer to Naruto, and he was mildly polite to her.

The best part? Sakura finally, with much dropped hints, got the hint, despite what her love-seeking mind told her, that Naruto hated her.

**Sorry if this is a bit short, but I typed this at like, 11. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. BTW, I need a beta for True Wings, if anyone wants to volunteer. Ta!**

**P.S. I'm setting up a poll if you want me to make a multichapter story off this one. Vote!**


End file.
